Ed, Edd, n, Eddy: Red Dawn
by SlayerTank99
Summary: The United States is under attack. Russia and North Korean forces have invaded the mainland. The kids in the cul-de-sac have fallen behind enemy lines. The kids however will not surrender to the enemy. They will become The Cobblers and they will fight till' the end.
1. The Invasion

**The year is 2020**

 **Economic crisis in European countries cause NATO and the European Union to dissolve.**

 **The Communist Party of Russia launches a successful coup d'etat and sizes control of the country.**

 **Relationships between Russia and North Korea grow strong.**

* * *

On a warm September day in Peach Creek, Double D awoken to the sound of his alarm clock. He got out of bed and quickly put his clothes on. Then he headed downstairs and and made himself a couple of waffles. After breakfast, he walked outside his house to see Ed and Eddy waiting for him.

Eddy: Hey sockhead how you doing?

Double: Fine, Eddy thank you for asking.

Ed: Come on guys let's get to school.

The three Ed's walked down their neighborhood all the way to Peach Creek High School. At this point everyone was a senior in high school and they were planning what was going to happen for their lives. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that this would be the last normal day they would ever experience.

A couple hours later everyone was in their history class. The class had just began and their teacher was explaining the relationships between the United States and now communist Russia.

Teacher: I bet you all heard on the news about Russia claiming that were all still "imperialist" just like they said about us during the Cold War. But I'm sure we are working hard to explain our relationships with theme and we hope that the Russian Federation's government-in-exile in New York CIty will return once-

Before he could even finish he was interrupted by what looked like airborne soldiers paratrooping in the Peach Creek football field.

Teacher: Everyone sit tight I will be right back.

The teacher walked outside the school and confronted the soldiers. They were wearing modern-style camo uniforms and they were disconnecting their parachutes.

Teacher: Excuse me why are you landing-

Suddenly, one of the soldier pulled out a machine gun and shot and killed the teacher. This caused everyone in the classroom to act scared.

Kevin: What the fuck?!

Eddy: I don't think their friendly guys.

A soldier noticed everyone through the window and started firing. Everyone quickly got away from the window and ran outside the school as the soldiers began to run around the area gunning down anyone or anything they saw.

Eddy: WHAT DO WE DO?!

Kevin: Hold on I'll get my truck!

Kevin left and in less then five minutes later he got his pick up truck and everyone: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Jonny, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah got in either inside the car or in the trunk and they drove off. The Kanker Sisters arrived outside too late along with many other fleeing students and teachers. The three noticed theme and tried to run to theme.

Lee: Wait for us!

They were then apprehended by three soldiers.

Kevin was driving as fast as he could because he had to get everyone to safety.

Ed: What is happening?

Kevin: Well obviously we're under attack Sherlock!

Suddenly, the radio in Kevin's truck began to transmit a message.

Radio: This is the Emergency Alert System serving the Peach Creek area. It has been reported that the United States is under attack from a Russian-North Korean invasion. It is believed that invading forces have disguised themselves as commercial airlines. To protect yourselves, seek shelter or evacuate immediately. Do not approach any Russian or North Korean soldiers. Anyone outside Peach Creek hearing the broadcast is advised to prepare for evacuation. Do not hesitate. EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! This facility is under attack by invading forces. You are advised to turn your radio to other station to-

The broadcast stopped and the station went mute.

Eddy: We gotta get some weapons!

Kevin: I know a gun store outside of town! They'll definitely give us some for free!

As fast as he could, Kevin was driving out of the city hearing nothing but the sound of gunfire and screaming. Finally, after twenty minutes they made it to the gun store with the owner outside.

Kevin: We need guns please!

Owner: Take whatever you need!

Everyone got into the store grabbed lots of weapons. Machine guns, pistols, crossbows, everything they could possible need.

Finally they had to leave but Kevin wanted to help the owner.

Kevin: Come with us and you'll be safe!

Owner: No. I need to stay and help everybody else. You get out of her and survive son.

Kevin: Thank you.

Kevin quickly got back into the truck and drove off with everybody.

Nazz: Where are we going?

Kevin: The forest! Perfect hiding spot.

After driving a few miles, they finally made it far into the woods outside of Peach Creek.

They quickly stopped their car after escaping deep into the woods.

Eddy: This can't be happening!

Kevin: Rolf! Check to see if there's another radio station!

Rolf went back into the truck and turned on the radio to the sound of a broadcast.

Radio announcer: Greeting citizens, my name is Yuri Petrov. I am a General in the Russian People's Army. I am hear to tell you the truth. Your freedom was a lie. Government controlled businesses and greedy leaders. This is not a democracy. We are not here to hurt you, we are here to help you. The People's Republic of Russia and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea are here to rebuild your country, your economy, your dreams, and your future. So stand with us, and America can be great once again. Stand against us, and you stand against your fellow citizens. We all must work hard for a better future and we cannot do it without your help. Welcome to the Russian and Korean Federation of Occupied America.

The broadcast ended and it left everyone dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, back in downtown Peach Creek, the invading forces were trying to make a hasty occupation. Many citizens were watching in fear as Russian and North Korean soldiers where monitoring the streets. Many soldiers where lowering American flags and raising ethier Russian or North Korean flags. Many citizens were being ordered to salute the new regime. Those who refused were immediately shot on the spot. Some soldiers were putting up propaganda posters around the city. As well as all of this, the invading forces created a new Russian-Korean Friendship Center in one of the towns buildings. The purpose of this was so they could recruit collaborators.

Standing in the central area of the city was General Yuri Petrov himself. He was a tall man looking like he was at least 6' 4". He also looked like he was in his late 50s. Petrov was incharge of the Russian forces in the city. The North Korean forces had their own general. General Song Ham Yon was the leader of the North Korean forces in the city. He was only 6' 1" and in his late 40s.

Petrov: How are they doing?

Yon: So far so good. What about your forces?

Petrov: Well it looks like they seized control of most of the city. We need to search every house and building to make sure citizens have no firearms. Can you do that?

Yon: Yes.

Petrov: Good.

Yon saluted Petrov and he saluted back. Yon then walked away as Petrov continued to watch his forces.

Meanwhile, everyone in the woods couldn't believe what was happening.

Eddy: What the hell are we going to do?

Kevin: We're obviously not going back to get murdered by the fuckin' commies! Have some common knowledge Eddy!

Nazz: Kevin calm down.

Kevin: Calm down? How can I calm down?! We just survived a foreign invasion of our own city and now we have to live in the woods!

Suddenly, they heard the sound of two soldiers speaking Russian.

Kevin: Shit everyone hide!

Everyone quickly ran into hiding spots such as behind trees or inside the truck.

The two Russian soldiers were walking into the woods because they managed to notice Kevin's truck riding into the woods.

Soldier #1: What do you think the truck was?

Soldier #2: Probably just some kids running away.

Soldier #1: What are we going to do with theme?

Soldier #2: Just shoot theme I guess.

Soldier #1: Are you crazy? We'll get in trouble!

Soldier #2: How are they gonna know?

Soldier #1: Oh, I see.

Soldier #2: Hey look!

The two soldiers saw the truck and aimed their weapons. One of them spoke in English.

Soldier #1: Come out now and you will be spared. Resist and you will be shot.

After ten seconds, they slowly began to walk towards the turck.

One of the soldiers opened the driver's door and looked inside and saw a pistol.

Soldier #2: Hey come here.

Soldier: #1: What?

Soldier: #2: There's a pistol in here. Someone was in here.

Soldier: #1: Well we should check around the area.

Kevin was behind a tree not too far away holding a crossbow. He was aiming it straight for one of the soldiers.

Soldier #2: What kind of pist-

Suddenly, the speaking soldier was hit in the back by Kevin's crossbow arrow. He screamed in pain and feel to the ground.

The other soldier got scared and quickly ran away.

Soldier #2: GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKIN' PUSSY!

He quickly grabbed his radio and tried to call his fellow comrades.

Soldier #2: HELP! HELP! I N-

He was quickly shot to death by Eddy with a pistol. He was hiding under the truck.

Eddy quickly got out from underneath the truck and began running in the same direction as the other soldier.

The other soldier was running for his life constantly looking back. Eddy finally managed to catch up with him and shot him in the back.

He feel to the ground and began crawling away. Eddy ran up to him and shot him three more times, killing him.

Eddy grabbed the AK-74M that the soldier had around his shoulder and walked back to the truck.

Kevin: Everyone can come out now.

Everyone came out of their hiding positions and they all looked at the dead soldier by the truck.

Kevin pulled the arrow out from his back, while Rolf grabbed the AK-12 assault rifle he had.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Cobblers Partisans

The next day, everyone was around a campfire in the woods made by Kevin.

Kevin: This is serious people. We are in enemy territory.

Eddy: You don't say.

Ed: What are we gonna do guys?

Kevin: We're gonna resist dork. That's what we're gonna do.

Jonny: How are we supposed to do that?

Kevin: Guerrilla warfare. We are patristans.

Jimmy raised his hand.

Kevin: What fluffy?

Jimmy: Can we have a name?

Kevin: A name what for?

Edd: Well Kevin, most guerilla groups in history had names like the Vietcong during the Vietnam war.

Kevin: Fine I guess.

Eddy: What exactly are we going to call ourselves?

Nazz: Cobblers!

Kevin: Amen the that.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Kevin: Alright everyone, it's time for our first mission. It's time we go downtown Peach Creek undercover and see what we can do to weaken the occupiers.

Eddy: How are we gonna do that?

Kevin: Nobody will know that where resistance fighters so we'll just act like normal citizens.

Later, everyone was downtown Peach Creek. It was horrific. Everyone was watching enemy soldiers patrolling the streets. They saw corpses on the streets and couldn't bear to look. In some areas there were soldiers taunting women and many were getting too flirty with theme. Many citizens were crying and were saluting soldiers to avoid getting killed.

Ed: Look!

Ed pointed out to the Kanker sisters in an ally. They were being taunted by a couple of North Korean soldiers.

Lee: Get away from us!

Soldier #1: Relax we just want to talk.

Soldier #2: You blue haired one! Come here.

Marie knew she had no choice can came near the soldier.

Soldier #2: You're a pretty little cupcake you know that.

The soldier quickly grabbed Marie causing her to scream.

Lee and May tried to help but the other soldier pulled out a pistol and said:

Soldier #1: Move and you will be shot.

The other soldier forced Marie on a hood of a car and forcefully removed her pants. He then began to kiss her neck which made Marie bite his face causing him to scream.

Soldier #2: You bitch!

The soldier furiously punched Marie in the face and threw her on the ground.

The soldier then drew his pistol and aimed it at the back of Marie's head.

Suddenly, both soldiers were shot in the head.

Kevin quickly put away his pistol and Edd ran up to Marie.

Edd: Come on Marie we need to get you to safety.

Lee: You guys saved our lives.

Kevin: Damn right we did. Now come on we gotta get out of here.

Later everyone was back in the woods by the truck. Lee and May where telling the others about what is going on in the town while Edd was resting and treating Marie with her injuries.

Lee: It was absolutely horrifying. We were taken to the drive-in theater.

Eddy: Why did they take you there?

May: There using it as a re-education camp.

Lee: They were playing videos saying that "your freedom was a lie."

Sarah: How did you guys escape?

May: We found a hole in the fence and we sneaked out when two of the watch guards went to sleep.

Lee: But then those two soldiers found us and took us to ally to taunt us.

Marie: We watched so many of our school kids get shot just because one of theme punched a soldier.

Suddenly, the group was interrupted by the radio playing inside the truck. It was transmitting a message.

Petrov: Greetings citizens, I am General Petrov and I have an important announcement. It appears that there is a group partistants shooting and killing our soldiers. We have no idea who is responsible for these crimes against the RKFOA however we do know they are in the city of Peach Creek. The people who are participating in this group of resistance are being deemed as terrorists. Everyone in the city is advised not to cooperate with these partistants. Anyone caught cooperating with these partistants will be executed immediately. Stand with us against these terrorists and we will be strong. Long live the Russian and Korean Federation of Occupied America.

Eddy: Shit they're onto us!

Kevin: Don't worry man, as long as we work together we will be strong. What are we people?

Everyone shouted: We are the Cobblers!

Meanwhile, General Petrov was in his office. He was using the Peach Creek city hall as his place of operation. General Yon came into his office.

Yon: Did you request to see me General?

Petrov: Yes I did General. It's about these partistants, we must find a way to stop theme.

Yon: I've ordered my forces to search rural areas of the city.

Petrov: Good. I am ordering a new policy. Every time a soldier is shot we will have mass executions of civilians. This is the best way to lure the enemy.

Yon: Will that be all?

Petrov: Yes.

Petrov saluted Yon and he saluted back before leaving.

Meanwhile, North Korean soldiers were walking around the rural areas of Peach Creek. However, they didn't know that the Cobblers where hiding in the woods getting ready to ambush theme.

Soldier #1: Keep your watch.

As the soldiers kept walking one of theme suddenly got their feet trapped in a bear trap. The soldier screamed in pain and feel to the ground.

Soldier #2: AMBUSH!

Before the other soldiers could react, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny quickly fired on all the enemy soldiers. After that, they all went over to the dead soldiers and looted theme of anything they could have used to survive.

Meanwhile, Jimmy holding a M16 rifle got separated from everyone else and looking for Sarah.

Jimmy: Sarah?! Where are you?

Jimmy suddenly heard Sarah screaming.

Jimmy: SARAH!

Jimmy quickly followed Sarah's screams and ran to her location.

Jimmy quickly saw Sarah on her knees next to two Russian soldiers.

One of the soldiers was pointing a pistol to the back of her head.

Sarah: Jimmy!

The soldier shot and killed Sarah with a single shot. Jimmy watched with tears in her eyes and suddenly went into full rage. He quickly got up from hiding and opened fired on both soldiers. One of them died instantly, while one was just mortally wounded. Jimmy showed no mercy for the young soldier and sliced his chest open with a hunting knife.

Jimmy quickly ran up to his best friends lifeless corpse and started crying.

Later, everyone was back at the campsite. Everyone was worried when Jimmy wasn't back yet.

Ed: We need to go find Jimmy!

Kevin: It's too dark. He'll find his way back.

Nazz: How do you know that dude?

Kevin: Easy, if fluffy's back soon then he's alive and if he's not then he's dead.

Jimmy: Everybody!

Soon they all noticed Jimmy walking back to the campsite carrying Sarah's corpse in his arms.

Jimmy: She's dead. Sarah's dead!

Kevin: What happened?

Jimmy: A Russian shot her in the back of the head.

Jimmy was trying not to sob as he was talking.

Many including Ed started to cry as Jimmy laid Sarah's body on the ground.

Kevin came up to Sarah's body and closed her eyes.

The next morning, everyone had a funeral for Sarah. They buried her body in the woods not far from the campsite. They used a homemade wooden cross to mark the grave and engraved her full name and years of birth and death on it. Jimmy even took a small photo of Sarah and put it on the cross.

Jimmy: I should have died with her.

Kevin: Don't say that fluffy! She would have wanted you to live.

Eddy: We better get back to the campsite guys.

Rolf: Ed-boy is right. We cannot allow the communist pigs to find us.

One by one everyone left. Jimmy was the last one at the grave. He saluted the grave and he slowly walked away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
